


【花家骨科】Wake Up

by aijiang111



Series: 花家骨科 [1]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 时间大概是哈佛时期的某个暑假，二哥不在家，大哥自己快乐搞花。





	【花家骨科】Wake Up

正文：  
　　  
　　Alex一直保持着良好的生活习惯；早晨七点，Saverin家的长子就遵照体内的生物钟睁开了眼睛。天色已经大亮，遮光窗帘拉得严严实实。Alex想拿起床头的手机看一眼，却感觉到了右手臂传来的一阵酸麻。  
　　  
　　于是他转头看去——他的幼弟，Eduardo正枕在他的胳膊上，呼吸绵长均匀，看起来睡得正香。Alex没有裸睡的习惯，他还穿着睡袍，他的弟弟却赤身裸体地和他躺在同一条被子里，手指攥着他的睡袍一角，脚尖勾在他的小腿上。  
　　  
　　“Dudu？”Alex歪过头，蹭了蹭弟弟卡在自己颈窝里的脑袋。  
　　  
　　“起床了。”他柔和地说道，“你昨晚答应和我一起去晨跑的。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo发出几声含糊的嘤咛。  
　　  
　　“再睡五分钟。”他撒娇一样又把自己的脸往哥哥的肩膀上蹭了蹭，柔软的棕发擦过哥哥的下巴。Alex是三兄弟里个子最高的那个；Michele和Eduardo虽然也很挺拔，但都没有身高超过一米九的Alex生得健美高大。Eduardo此刻蜷缩在自己哥哥的身边，越发像个还没长成的少年。  
　　  
　　“你枕着我胳膊睡了多久了？”Alex宠溺地吻了一下弟弟的发顶，默许了对方再睡五分钟的赖床行动。他的唇角微微翘起来，翻过身用左手抚摸弟弟的脸颊，“我的胳膊都要断了。”  
　　  
　　半梦半醒的Eduardo拍掉哥哥蹂躏自己脸颊的手。他往后挪了挪，让Alex把被压到没知觉的右手抽出来。Eduardo蹭回枕头上，他其实已经完全醒了，但还是不愿意睁开眼睛。事实上，他已经开始后悔自己答应哥哥陪他去晨跑这件事了：美好的暑假，他应该在迈阿密的海滩上享受海浪和阳光，而不是在早晨七点被哥哥揪起来跑步。  
　　  
　　于是他紧闭眼睛继续装睡。  
　　  
　　可是和他一起长大的Alex怎么会不知道弟弟的想法；他坐起来，刮了刮幼弟的鼻头。Eduardo忍住笑，继续闭着眼睛装睡。  
　　  
　　“别装睡了。”Alex干脆捏住弟弟的鼻子。无法呼吸的小鹿这下终于恼怒地睁开眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我不想起床！”他孩子气地喊着，拍掉Alex的手，扯过旁边的枕头把自己的脑袋埋进去当鸵鸟，然后一边偷听着大哥的动静。  
　　  
　　他听到Alex掀开被子下地离开的声音——很好，Eduardo偷偷在心里松了口气，看来他的哥哥终于要出门跑步了。  
　　  
　　就在Eduardo准备继续睡回笼觉的时候，Alex又杀了回来，一把掀开Eduardo身上盖着的半边被子。  
　　  
　　“你干什么！”一下子全裸着暴露在空气里的Eduardo吓得一骨碌爬起来，把脑袋上蒙着的枕头也扔掉了。  
　　  
　　“叫你起床。”Alex说着，曲起一条腿跪在弟弟旁边的床榻上。他动作潇洒地拉开自己睡袍上的带子，露出结实的人鱼线和腹肌。  
　　  
　　“你你……想干吗？”Eduardo看着哥哥无形秀身材的举动，悄悄咽了下口水。他把被子堆起来围在自己胸前，警惕地看着披着羊皮的大灰狼哥哥。  
　　  
　　Alex低沉地笑起来。他用一只手抓住想往后逃跑的弟弟的手腕，另一只手扣住Eduardo的后脑，朝弟弟的嘴唇上吻下去。还在开机启动状态的Eduardo懵懵地眨巴着眼睛，他微微张开嘴唇，Alex的手指于是加了更多力气插进他的棕发间，舌头也伸进了弟弟的口腔。他松开Eduardo的手腕，改为抱住弟弟的腰。Eduardo顺着哥哥的力道，顺从地将身体向下倒。  
　　  
　　于是，一分钟前刚从床上爬起来的Eduardo又和自己的哥哥一起躺在了床上。Alex一边吻他，一边用双手在弟弟光裸的身体上抚摸。Eduardo下意识伸出手捧住哥哥的脑袋，他回应着哥哥的亲吻，蹬着腿把碍事的双人被踢到床下。  
　　  
　　Alex用膝盖顶开Eduardo的双腿，跪在了弟弟打开的双腿之间。他动作迅速地扯下自己身上的睡袍，和被子一起扔在地上。Eduardo一瞬不瞬地盯着哥哥健美的身材，Alex于是干脆抓着弟弟的手，把它放到自己还裹着黑色内裤的那一团鼓鼓囊囊上。  
　　  
　　“有什么好盯着看的？”他抓着弟弟的手，让它和自己的手一起隔着内裤抚慰晨勃的阴茎，一边弯下腰舔舐弟弟的耳垂，“你不是天天看？”  
　　  
　　“我哪有天天看！”Eduardo开始炸毛。他想抽回手，Alex眼疾手快抓住他的手腕，把Eduardo的右手举到眼前，把弟弟的手指一根根含在口中，像品尝棒棒糖一样吮吸。  
　　  
　　“好吧，你没天天看，”他说着，亲昵地拍了拍弟弟的腰，“你是天天用。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo的脸一下子红了。他张开嘴，恨恨地咬在哥哥肌肉分明的肩膀上。  
　　  
　　“我讨厌你，Alex。”小鹿在自己哥哥的肩膀上磨着牙。他双腿乱踢，Alex只好抓住弟弟的两个脚踝，强硬地把不安分小鹿的一对蹄子分开。  
　　  
　　“别闹。”他严肃地说，“要不我打你屁股了。”  
　　  
　　知道自己大哥言出必行的Eduardo委屈地抿着嘴唇。Alex只把弟弟的下身抬高，抓过来一个枕头垫在弟弟身下。  
　　  
　　Alex折起弟弟的一双长腿，他嵌在自己弟弟打开的双腿间，开始饶有兴趣观察Eduardo的下身。Eduardo也勃起了——早晨正常的男性生理反应。Eduardo的性器很漂亮：大小适度，颜色粉嫩，铃口处有一些微微的湿润。而潜藏在那两片丰腴臀瓣之间的小小入口，也一样格外诱人。由于昨晚的过度使用，那里还微微红肿着，翻出来一小截殷红的媚肉，在哥哥的注视下似乎在可怜兮兮地颤抖。  
　　  
　　就算从小就在一起亲密无间地长大，但被Alex盯着自己下身看的过程还是让Eduardo格外羞耻。他把另一个枕头压在自己脸上，自暴自弃地无视哥哥的视线。  
　　  
　　“别把自己闷坏了。”Alex试图把枕头剥下来，Eduardo却更用力按下去。他看似不配合哥哥的行动，却又在哥哥松开他的脚踝之后，悄悄地把腿盘在Alex腰上。  
　　  
　　解放双手的Alex开始帮弟弟抚慰性器。他拉下来自己的内裤，把自己也硬了的那根和Eduardo的握在一起摩擦。Eduardo在枕头下呻吟了一声：他觉得哥哥的阴茎好烫。  
　　  
　　Alex空出一只手捏了捏弟弟胸前挺立着的乳头。那两颗小东西有点红，周围还遍布着不少牙印。  
　　  
　　Eduardo“嘶”了一声。  
　　  
　　“别碰，”他胡乱拍掉哥哥作乱的手，“破皮了，好痛。”  
　　  
　　“为什么会破皮？”Alex带着笑意明知故问。  
　　  
　　“因为我被狗咬了！”Eduardo气得扔开枕头，把它捂在Alex脸上。Alex扯下枕头，也一把扔到地上。  
　　  
　　“什么狗会咬你的乳头，Dudu？”他俯下身，舌尖描摹着弟弟的耳廓。  
　　  
　　“嗯……一只，阿拉斯加。”Eduardo浑身酥麻。耳朵是他的敏感带，被Alex这么舔一圈，他的尾椎都软了。Eduardo双腿夹紧哥哥的腰，掩饰自己微微颤抖的腿根。他的双手在哥哥颈后合拢，把Alex完全圈在自己怀里。  
　　  
　　Alex就着这个姿势直接进入了自己的弟弟。昨晚他们做了两次，都很激烈，Eduardo的后穴还没完全合上。进入的过程有点痛，Eduardo忍不住皱起眉头，在哥哥的背上挠了好几道。  
　　  
　　“你没戴套……”他气呼呼地指责自己的哥哥，声音被Alex开始缓慢的抽送拆成一截一截的。  
　　  
　　“我很健康。”Alex吮着弟弟的锁骨，那附近有好几个印子，有几个是属于昨天晚上的，还有几个是新鲜的。Eduardo的手指插进哥哥的头发里，他挺着腰，不知道是该把哥哥推开，还是让他更用力地挑逗自己。  
　　  
　　“……还是你怕我把精液留在你肚子里，会让你怀孕？”Alex猛地顶了一下。Eduardo大声呻吟了一声，双腿把哥哥夹得更紧了。  
　　  
　　“据说近亲生下的孩子会是两个极端。要不先天不足，要不聪明过人。”Alex咬着弟弟的下巴，“你觉得我们的孩子会是哪种，Dudu？我觉得肯定是聪明过人那一种。”  
　　  
　　“操你，Alex。”被哥哥的下流话挑逗得毫无招架之力的Eduardo气喘吁吁地骂道。  
　　  
　　“注意言辞，”Alex趴在弟弟胸口低声地笑，震动一直隔着胸腔传到Eduardo心脏，“而且是我操你，Dudu。”  
　　  
　　平常一本正经的大哥床上能有多流氓，Eduardo已经见识过太多次了。打又打不过，还得挨操，Eduardo真是有冤无处说。他能采取的抵抗，就是在哥哥肩膀上咬几个牙印，或者在他背上挠上几爪。不过大多数时候，效果都会适得其反。  
　　  
　　就比如现在，Eduardo在Alex肩上咬了一口以后，却惊恐地发现他屁股里的阴茎好像又大了一圈，Alex向前顶了一下，沉甸甸的囊袋拍在弟弟娇嫩的臀瓣上，发出清脆的“啪啪”响声。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被噎住一样，话都说不出来。哥哥的阴茎就像他的体格一样，是绝对超过平均水平的那种数值；每次和Alex滚完床单，Eduardo都要屁股痛好几天。现在，Alex前所未有地兴奋，阴茎胀大到堪称狰狞的程度，在Eduardo身体里进出，每一下都又深又狠，精准碾过Eduardo体内的前列腺。可怜的肉穴被操得合不拢，张开成了粉红色的肉洞，甚至没法完全咬住Alex的阴茎。Eduardo爽得几乎失去意识，连自己什么时候射了都不知道。有那么几分钟时间里，他眼前的世界都变成了令人目眩的白光；交合的淫糜声响、Alex低沉性感的喘息和他无意识的呻吟混杂在一起成为奇妙的协奏曲，肉体被裹挟着抛上欲望的巅峰，而Eduardo就在这片白光里旋转，他的眼睛失去焦距，手指也没了力气，但双腿还在因为贪欢的本能而紧紧箍着Alex的腰不放。  
　　  
　　“Alex……”Eduardo缓了好久，才从过分的快感中苏醒过来一些。他的小腹一片湿凉，精液都被射在了肚皮上。他像小时候做了坏事一样，一边哭得抽抽搭搭一边求饶，“哥哥，不要了……”  
　　  
　　“真的不要了？”Alex抓住弟弟的一条腿，把它扛在自己肩上。Eduardo身形柔韧，能承受各种姿势，而Alex最喜欢用这种姿势干他——他的阴茎能进到很深的位置，甚至能在弟弟的小腹上顶出形状。而Eduardo则总会在这时候害怕地抱住肚子，露出一副被欺负狠了的湿漉漉的表情，明明爽得意识迷蒙，却还要抽噎着让哥哥放过他。当然，Alex绝对不会在这时候放过他。  
　　  
　　于是Eduardo如Alex预料一般：捂着肚子，哭着吸气还点头，用又奶又糯的软糖一样的声音小声回答：“不要了……”  
　　  
　　“可是你咬得我这么紧，就像第一次被人干的处女一样，”Alex喘息着说。他把阴茎抽出来一些，又重重地顶回去，Eduardo被他激得尖叫一声，斑比眼睛里瞬间泪水涟涟，“不管我操了你几次，你总是吸得这么紧，我亲爱的妹妹。”  
　　  
　　“Alex！”Eduardo又羞又恼，用脚跟踢哥哥的背。他最讨厌哥哥在床上叫他“妹妹”——因为那让他真的觉得自己就是个放浪的小妓女。  
　　  
　　“我有点遗憾你不是我妹妹，”Alex啃咬着弟弟的下巴，他下身的动作很凶狠，用唇齿爱抚弟弟的动作却很温柔，“那我绝对能用手指就把你玩得吹出来——我会让你吹好几次，把整张床都喷湿了才在你哭着求我的时候进入你。第一次操你的时候，我绝对会毫不留情，用阴茎把你的处女膜顶破，让你永远记住谁是你的第一个男人。”  
　　  
　　“我要把你操到怀孕，但你大着肚子的时候，我也不会放过你。我不会允许你穿内裤，你要时时刻刻光着腿，好随时随地挨我的操。我还要和你结婚，让所有人都知道我的小妹妹嫁给了她的亲哥哥。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo被他说得全身都红了；他像条搁浅的鱼那样，在床上扭来扭去。Alex侧过头，高挺的鼻梁蹭过弟弟敏感的大腿内侧，还不轻不重咬了一口。Eduardo喘了一声，阴茎又颤巍巍立起来。  
　　  
　　“谁教你说这些……”他软绵绵地揪哥哥的头发，“Michele？”  
　　  
　　Alex不爽地哼了一声。  
　　  
　　“我看你挺喜欢他和你说这些的。”大哥别扭地说。Eduardo搂住他的脖子，Alex低下头，和弟弟吻在一起。  
　　  
　　“你在吃醋？”Eduardo用舌尖描摹着哥哥的下唇。他挺了挺腰，随着哥哥进出的频率摆动着胯部，发出享受的呻吟。  
　　  
　　Alex没说话，只是操得更用力了些。  
　　  
　　Eduardo赶紧讨好地亲亲大哥的嘴角。他勾着哥哥的脖子，把Alex英俊的脸上都亲了一遍。  
　　  
　　“别生气，”他像只小猫一样在哥哥怀里蹭，“我爱你们两个呀。”  
　　  
　　Alex忍了又忍，才没把“那你爱谁更多一点”这种幼稚的问题问出口。他狠狠吻住Eduardo，在弟弟销魂的甬道里用力抽插了十数下，然后在最后一刻喘息着退出湿热的穴口，把精液射在弟弟的腿根上。  
　　  
　　差不多是在Alex释放的同时，Eduardo用手握住自己第二次硬起来的阴茎，没什么力气地套弄了两下，射到自己手心里。  
　　  
　　他瘫在床上喘气，两条腿完全合不拢。床单一片狼藉，Alex的脑袋在弟弟胸口趴了会，又凑上来亲Eduardo的下巴。  
　　  
　　“现在醒了没？”大哥的声音带着笑意与性事结束后的慵懒，这样问自己的弟弟。  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
　　


End file.
